1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for producing useful products from phosphogypsum, a by-product of fertilizer manufacturer, and particularly to the removal of sulfur, as sulfur dioxide and/or sulfur, for producing sulfuric acid.
2. Background Art
In the manufacture of phosphoric acid from phosphate rock such as is utilized in the manufacture of fertilizer, substantial quantities of gypsum are produced creating gypsum piles which are an eyesore as well as possibly presenting a hazard to the environment. Utilizing the waste gypsum to produce a useful product has been previously suggested, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,551; 4,162,170; and 4,247,518. One suggested process is to convert the phosphogypsum into sulfuric acid and lime or cement, including the utilization of coal to reduce the calcium sulfate within a fluidized bed reactor. The prior art processes for converting phosphogypsum to sulfuric acid and lime or cement, including those employing fluidized bed reactors, have heretofore been uneconomical because of energy, labor and capital costs associated with the processes considered.